Implantable leads, typically having externally exposed ring or band electrodes can be used to deliver electrical stimulation to surrounding tissue and/or to sense electrical energy produced by the surrounding tissue. Such leads are often implanted, for example, within the epidural or intrathecal spaces of the spinal column, along peripheral nerves, within the brain, and about the heart. Electrical stimulation of the spinal cord has been shown to be effective in relieving intractable pain in some patients. Such electrical stimulation can reduce or eliminate the use of pain relieving drugs. Examples of some leads may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,721,604; 6,981,314; 6,216,045; and 5,483,022, herein incorporated by reference.
One such lead is formed of polymeric material, for example, polyurethane or silicone. The lead can be nominally 1 mm in outer diameter and about 20 cm in length. A typical lead may have a series of electrodes formed as bands or rings disposed in a spaced apart relationship in a lead distal region. The distal region of the lead can be introduced, for example, into the epidural region for use in stimulation of the spinal column. The lead proximal region may have a corresponding set of band or ring connectors or terminals, one for each corresponding electrode in the distal region. Each proximal region terminal can thus be connected to one distal electrode in a typical configuration.
The terminals can be used to couple the proximal end of the lead to a lead extension, which can in turn be coupled to an implantable pulse generator (IPG). The lead extension can provide added length to extend the reach of the lead to a more distantly placed IPG. In some embodiments, the lead extension is between about 20 and 50 cm in length.
The lead typically has a lumen extending from the proximal end through to the distal region, with the lumen being dimensioned to accept a stiffening member or stylet. The lead, commonly formed of a polymeric material and being very small in cross section, is typically very floppy and not pushable. With a stylet or stiffening member inserted, the lead gains the needed pushability, and can be advanced into and up the spinal column to the desired location.
Current neurostimulation leads often use polished platinum electrodes having relatively large surface areas. Leads are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,837; 5,324,324; 5,345,933; 4,044,774; and 5,265,608, herein incorporated by reference. Typical percutaneously inserted leads can use ring electrodes that wrap around 360 degrees. This is often wasteful, as energy is delivered to tissue that is not intended to be stimulated. Such wasted energy may lead to shortened battery life. This can also lead to side effects such as pain in those tissues.
What would be desirable are leads that can be percutaneously inserted and provide directional stimulation.